1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication device, a key management apparatus, and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an authentication scheme for performing authentication among multiple communication devices, there is a known authentication scheme that uses a key distribution center (KDC). Furthermore, Kerberos authentication is known that is an extended version of the authentication that uses the KDC (for example, refer to C. Neuman, T. Yu, S. Hartman, K. Raeburn “The Kerberos Network Authentication Service (V5),” Network Working Group, Request for Comments: 4120, July 2005).